


【KKL】Twinkie

by ImaginaryNightfall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryNightfall/pseuds/ImaginaryNightfall
Summary: 第一次写小子，拙劣之还请多多包涵，希望您看得开心ヽ(○´∀`)ﾉ♪※ 男子高中生间的故事后辈51×前辈244





	【KKL】Twinkie

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写小子，拙劣之还请多多包涵，希望您看得开心ヽ(○´∀`)ﾉ♪
> 
> ※ 男子高中生间的故事  
后辈51×前辈244

1.

“堂本くん——！”

堂本光一闻声回头，发现是隔壁班的女生。

“这、这是堂本くん的手帕吧……”女孩怯生生地将手帕递到光一面前。那手帕除了在一角绣有“堂本”二字，姓氏旁还有一个搞怪的三角图案。堂本光一眉头一紧，凝神盯着手帕，正欲说什么，却被远处的赛程广播打断了。女生立即露出窘迫的神色说：“我参加的项目快开始了，得先走啦，堂本くん抱歉！”那女孩的同伴也凑过来笑着道：“如果有空请来看这孩子的比赛吧，她为了堂本くん可努力啦。”

来还手帕的女生似乎因紧张而没注意到堂本光一想把之前未出口的话说完，已羞赧地嬉笑着和同伴跑开了。堂本光一从见到那块手帕的第一眼开始，就明白女生们定是把自己与二年级的那位堂本搞混了。

2.

自从那个无聊的下午摸去音乐社想听社团排练打发时间，对某人拨弄吉他的样子一眼万年，堂本光一便成了排练室的常客。后来堂本光一才晓得，那人既是吉他部部长，又是校内颇有人气的美少年，叫做堂本刚。

堂本刚也曾从上到下仔细打量那位不请自来的客人，直觉这人说不定也是收到的情书多得能烧洗澡水的类型。后来证明确实如此。他了解到不速之客叫堂本光一，今年刚入学就被女生们“加冕”为“王子”，一颦一笑都有人为之痴狂。

不记得从哪天起，堂本刚在堂本光一来的日子都要先弹一首儿歌——也常即兴变奏——才开始练习。就是不知道为什么，童谣的选曲一成不变——堂本刚永远只弹《小星星》。

同为话题人物，“王子”总是伫立在排练室的落地窗外看美少年部长弹琴的事很快就传遍全校。有传言说他们相爱了。原因之一是堂本光一专挑排练室只有堂本刚一人的周四去，其二是两人同姓且同性——浪漫又俗套的命运论。

堂本刚对此笑而不应，堂本光一也照旧去听琴看人，乐此不疲。

3.

运动会当天没有项目的同学被班长组织成自班的后勤，堂本光一也在其中。今天才只是运动会首日就状况频发，人手本就缺乏的后勤队自然也跑断了腿。

堂本光一好不容易得会儿呼吸空当，从背包拿矿泉水时又瞥见目前暂住在包里的那块手帕。它安静地躺在那儿，没有任何催促的意味，仿佛它本就是光一的所有物。但堂本光一感到不安与期待交织着，像只精力充沛的小兽，在他体内横冲直撞。他的心脏怦怦乱跳，却哄自己说是天气太热、事情太多、人太忙所致，遂举起水瓶牛饮。清凉的液体滑过喉咙，堂本光一不禁想到，那方手帕或许曾在前辈咬破水果，不慎被甘美的汁液沾湿时，从锁骨沿果汁的残迹一路向上，经过光洁的颈项，攀上双颊，最后在前辈的嘴角留下短暂的吻。

堂本光一猝不及防呛了口水。

好吧，他心想，看来不得不把手帕还回去了。

堂本光一在高三休息区转悠不多会儿，就捕捉到了独自坐在跑道边休息的堂本刚。他也想如女生们给起的绰号一样，风度翩翩地归还手帕，再留下一番漂亮的言辞道别。然而人生事事难料。

“堂本前——”

“辈”字尚未来得及出口，堂本光一就收获了平地摔。

我恨。

堂本光一双眼紧闭，躺在地上握紧了拳，要不是攥着堂本刚的手帕，操场指不定会被捶出个坑。

“你没事吧？”

堂本光一灰头土脸地昂首，迎上了堂本刚那双似小梅花鹿般湛然水灵的眼睛。好巧不巧，顶着毛巾的堂本刚恰在这时歪起头还眨了眨眼。堂本光一心一慌，头又“哐”一声砸在地上。堂本刚被这意味不明的举动逗笑了：“这不是一年级的堂本くん嘛，找我有什么事吗？”

“手、手帕……！”堂本光一赧红着脸，手忙脚乱地从地上爬起来，“我是来还前辈手——”话音未尽，一束红色流星从堂本光一高挺的鼻子坠落，落在他沾满尘土的t恤上，晕出一轮嫣红，宛如玫瑰开在尘埃中。

"And a delicate flush of pink came into the leaves of the rose, like the flush in the face of the bridegroom when he kisses the lips of the bride. " *

堂本光一不知这段句子为何会在此时蹦出。然而更令他诧异的是，堂本刚竟抓住他那只拿着手帕的手，顺势将手帕覆上堂本光一的鼻子，并流利吟出方才自己脑海浮现的段落。堂本光一惊魂未定，差点儿又一个踉跄坐到地上。他怀疑是否存在某种尚不明了的玄秘电波，不然如何解释这位初次交谈的堂本学长与自己脑内活动的撞车？

堂本光一被堂本刚领到卫生间整理仪容，自己手手脸脸洗干净了，可前辈的手帕上还有挂着顽固的血污。堂本光一虽然极愿意将其带回家清洗，但又担心即使洗净如新，前辈也不忍心再用。歉疚使他不好意思抬头看堂本刚，便出言表示愿买份新的做赔。

“要是你买来不合我意怎么办？”

“这……”

“那就一起去买吧。”

“欸？”堂本光一不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我认真的，下午运动会结束后换完衣服去刚我们见面的地方碰头。”

堂本光一又惊又喜，当即捏住自己鼻子，待切实有了轻微的呼吸不畅感才确认这都是真的。没想到此举又惹堂本刚发笑了。

“你真是个奇怪的家伙。”

4.

“我们两个都姓堂本，你喊我堂本前辈感觉怪怪的，还是直接叫我的名字吧。相对的，我可以叫你光一吗？”

“前辈怎么叫我都可以，只是我是后辈，直接称呼前辈的名字有点不妥吧。”堂本光一走在堂本刚半步后的距离答道。

“又来，再叫我前辈，就要让你请我吃hotcake了喔。”堂本刚适才因佯嗔而圆瞪的眼旋即恢复和善，他停下脚步，侧首看向光一说：“那不然就在只有我和你的时候这样叫我，好不好，光一？”他眼里住着的一汪明澈碧水盈满了年少的欢喜。

堂本光一感觉好不容易褪去的热度再次攀上脸颊。

“我知道了，刚……さん。”

“话说手帕上那个小三角形是刚さ的女朋友绣的吗？”堂本光一摸了摸鼻子，问得漫不经心。

“是我自己绣的哟。”堂本刚用余光不着痕迹地瞥了眼堂本光一，又悠悠补上一句：“我可没有女朋友哦。”

“这样啊，刚さん的手可真巧。”

堂本刚听出堂本光一应话时分明就是松了口气。有够拐弯抹角呢，堂本光一同学。堂本刚想到这儿，不由得轻轻笑出声。明明对方什么都没说，堂本光一的脸就又烧起来。堂本刚饶有趣味地观察那张今日数不清红了几次的漂亮面容，又想起堂本光一失态时自己吟诵的那段话，认为用来形容眼下的情景更为合适。

“对了，我喜欢的店也在附近，有机会带光一来逛吧。”

在商店街买完手帕的两人有一搭没一搭地聊，被夕阳拉长的影子仿佛手贴着手。堂本光一不敢想象他有一天能同堂本刚如此刻的影子般亲昵，可仅窃一眼这黄昏虚像又无法令他满足。

5.

第二天，操场上依旧人声鼎沸，青春期的少年少女像是有用不尽的活力，人群对从哪里传来尖叫亦或欢呼也已习以为常。现在举行的是借物赛跑，堂本光一心想说不定是某某的心上人抽到了堪称天助我也的字条，拉起某某往比赛终点兼恋爱起点奔跑了吧。可眼下的这阵骚动非但没有趋渐平息，反倒越来越吵闹，而且离堂本光一的距离正在肉眼可见地缩短。

隅中日头渐盛，堂本光一眯起眼，远远看到一个人影。他感到一种热烈的渴望。他希望来者是堂本刚，而堂本刚说需要他的帮助。借物，借人，无论堂本刚想要什么堂本光一都愿意给。

他渴望堂本刚的到来。但旋即又  
觉得这个想法天真的有些可笑，遂甩甩被风吹乱的发，想要赶紧从阳光下逃离。

“光一！”

不只跑道边的人群纷纷为其开道，堂本光一脑内方才为了打岔而随意抓来思索的琐事也都自觉为大脑主人所思念的这个声音回避。他尚未来得及充分品尝愿望成真的喜悦，就被堂本刚拉起手奔回赛道。不远处好事学生们的起哄声此起彼伏：

“堂本夫夫私奔了！”

“二位一定要幸福啊！”

两人不禁一齐笑起来，哪跟哪啊。不过若能如人所言也不赖。不，倒不如说是求之不得。堂本刚调整步伐，好让自己以与堂本光一相同的节奏奔跑。他忽地觉得这像真要私奔似的。

“那就带着王子殿下私奔到广袤宇宙中的某个星球去吧！”堂本刚予光一以明媚的笑容，悄悄握紧了男孩的手。

“去月球怎么样！”

堂本光一觉察到那微妙的力道变化，遂加快脚步，跑到刚的前面，快意地问。堂本刚想起昨天光一的狼狈相，复又笑了。

“呐，光一，一定要安全驾驶啊。”

“我知道，但是——”

堂本光一的声音逐渐弥散在欢乐的空气中，他咽下后半句，决定还是先往终点全力冲刺。暮春的风穿过堂本光一身体，风中暗示的夏季暑热叫他感到一种近乎失真的快乐，又夹杂着微不可察的失落。有那么一刹那，堂本光一希望跑道能无限延伸，以至于终点都要设在天尽头。

终点线的冲破，意味着堂本光一不得不从美梦中醒来，到那时，他就会失去继续牵着堂本刚的手的理由。

离梦醒还剩不足20米。

18。

16。

14。

12。

10。

8。

此时此刻，距离在少年的心中俨然成为了一个时间单位。这是堂本光一在心底对自己尚能独占堂本刚的倒计时。

终线在前，不明来处的彩带闪纸如花霰般在半空中蓦然绽开，淋漓飒沓。堂本刚在荧然彩纸间俯首笑得腼腆，抬头的刹那与回头看他的堂本光一视线相汇。堂本光一忽然觉得万物在这个名叫堂本刚的少年的笑容面前都黯然失色，又惊觉自己的世界正因他而光芒万丈。

“光一运动细胞比想象的要发达啊，托你的福，没想到能拿第一名耶。”堂本刚拍了拍光一的肩。

堂本光一眼睛滴溜溜地转着。

“那刚さん是不是可以奖励一下我呢？”

“哈哈哈，光一想要什么奖赏？”

“今天要是不着急回家，”他眯起眼笑着问堂本刚，“能否领我去刚さん之前提过的喜欢的店铺？”

“好喔，老地方见。”

堂本刚挥手离开，堂本光一此前的失意已不知所踪，接下来的半天里都维持着飘飘然的状态，别人从未见过他这般乐不可支，还以为堂本光一晒傻了，纷纷劝他上保健室休息。

6.

二人在商业街迷宫般的后巷左穿右绕好一会儿，终于来到一家躲藏在街市深处的饮茶店。

“终点前光一是想说什么吗？”

“唔……忘了。”堂本光一觉得说出来太微妙，便趁机岔开话题：“说起来，我还不知道刚今天抽中的题目呢。”

“让光一猜三次。”

“后辈？”

“不是。”

“奇怪的人？”

“也不是，还有一次。”堂本刚低头啜了一口柳橙汁。

那还有什么呢。堂本光一觉得在这里赌一把也无可厚非，猜错就当做玩笑渡过，无伤大雅，你好我好。

“该不会——”堂本光一咽了咽，“是‘心仪之人’吧？”

“噗，哪有这么老套！”堂本刚失声笑了出来，“还记得在排练室我每次弹的第一首是什么吗？”

“《小星星》。”

“嗯，就是那个。”

“欸——太狡猾了，我哪知道题目会是物啊！”堂本光一整个后仰靠在沙发上，摆出一副不满的样子。

“噗，你又没问我。”堂本刚的表情浮现一丝狡黠：“而且，也不是只能用来单指‘物品’吧～”

“这话怎么说？”堂本光一不禁凑身追问。

“下周来排练室就知道了。”堂本刚仍笑得粲然。

7.

隔周，堂本光一如约而至。

看到那张相片的瞬间，他顿然醒悟星星与自己的关联，以及为什么堂本刚总拿同一首童谣改编。

照片是摄影社的社员在借物赛跑终点抓拍的。相片上彩带满天，堂本光一正回头去望堂本刚，而那一刻堂本光一的眼里有光。

堂本光一捏着照片一角哑然失笑，此时排练室里那人招呼道：

“别站在窗外啦，我旁边的椅子还空着呢。”

堂本光一应邀第一次推开排练室的门，朝即将到来的夏天走去。

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> * 选自王尔德的《夜莺与玫瑰》，贴个林徽因译本：如今那玫瑰瓣上生了一层娇嫩的红晕，如同初吻新娘时新郎的绛颊。


End file.
